


Trilce

by birthtwinss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Copycat Killer, Fire, Serial Killer Lee Donghyuck, Silence of The Lambs!AU, agent Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthtwinss/pseuds/birthtwinss
Summary: When the investigation of a series of unsolved crimes leads the serial crime analysis unit to believe it's all the work of a copycat, Jaemin makes contact with Lee Donghyuck, an incarcerated serial killer who seems to know more than he lets on.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52
Collections: nahyuck fic fest!





	Trilce

**Author's Note:**

> This *sighs* this is me pretending to know the slightest thing about serial killers and criminal profiling (I'm really interested tho!), and hopefully, none of you will end up hating this!
> 
> A big shoutout to [genie](https://twitter.com/jeanheir) , the nicest and greatest beta ever. Thanks for putting up with me and ditto even when we caused you so much trouble"
> 
> Also thanks to the mods for organizing this (and the extension) you're an angel!

“Isn’t it exciting?” 

“What?” Jaemin lowers his textbook and looks at Jeno, who's bringing plates to the table.

“You're graduating!” Jeno says while gesturing to the other to put his stuff aside.

“We did it last year.” Jaemin takes his glasses off.

“But it’s the same! I mean, yeah, we did it, but you are joining the SCAU for real.” 

“I guess so.” Jaemin clicks his tongue. 

Jeno’s right. Jaemin had put so much effort into this. After getting his bachelor degree in Psychology, Jaemin made sure he met all the qualifications to enroll in the Academy. He even got his driver's license. Finally, after following a year of training, he would join the Serial Crimes Analysis Unit and become a criminal profiler.  


“Anyway.... are you going to invite someone special to the ceremony?” Jeno sits next to Jaemin

“I thought you were coming.” Jaemin says. Although it comes more like a question.

“I am, of course,” Jeno responds quickly, he can feel his cheeks turning red, “But I was thinking, you know, maybe you invited someone else this time?”

Jaemin’s face falls. He knows. “Nope.”, he forces himself to smile “Let’s eat!”

Jaemin likes to run, there’s just a certain feeling of freedom, like he is untouchable and he goes wherever his feet take him. Time stretches out and Jaemin runs at his own pace until the sun has risen and he can see it above the horizon. That’s on the good days when he can switch off and enjoy the burning that comes with running four miles, panting while he runs the last few meters.

On the bad days though, Jaemin is incapable of enjoying any of that. He is left feeling helpless, trapped somewhere far away, his mind replaying every single failure, every regret, every flaw. Those days he just runs to forget, he runs until he doesn’t remember who he is and he is left in the pain and soreness in his muscles. Only when his body is aching and hurting, can ground himself, grab on to that feeling, and keep steady. Because only then he gets some relief.  
During those days it’s Renjun, from the Intelligence Department, who finds him collapsed in the mud, his sweater soaked in sweat, and drags him back to the headquarters.

Jaemin is startled by the sound of rushed footsteps coming his way, nevertheless, he keeps his eyes closed facing up to the sky.

“Five more minutes, Renjun.” Jaemin manages to mumble.

“Sorry to disappoint, but we don’t even look alike.” Jaemin turns to the intruder, eyes wide open. He finds a dark-haired boy, one of the few people in his class that he actually talks to, the same age as him, towering above him. 

“Yangyang, what are you doing here?” Jaemin asks, looking at him in slight confusion.

“Chief is looking for you, needs you at his office.” Yangyang informs, offering his hand to Jaemin to help him to stand up. At Yangyang’s words, Jaemin furrows his eyebrows.

“Do you know what it’s about?” Yangyang shrugs his shoulders 

“Nope, but you should hurry up. Seemed pretty urgent.” Jaemin nods and makes his way to the Chief's office, leaving Yangyang behind.

From the outside of the office, through the glass doors, Jaemin sees a middle-aged man with a wry expression standing behind a desk. He slams the newspaper he is holding against the table and directs his attention to the other people in the room. He looks upset.

“...people are terrified and now the papers are trash-talking this case”

“Sir, with all due respect, we don’t know how this happened. We warned the police about releasing the story to the media,” One of the people, a woman, speaks, “It’s possible that they believe in maintaining a good relationship with the public but we’ve barely collected enough material to make a profile. We can’t make an official statement yet.”

Jaemin doesn’t mean to eavesdrop on the conversation. He doesn’t like to pry, but he doesn’t like to be taken by surprise either, so he keeps listening in, attempting to find out what could possibly be so critical.

“I know. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to catch him, ” The chief says, taking a seat. “Agent Na, you can come in now.”

Jaemin´s eyes grow wide for a split second, then he hastily composes himself and steps into the office, closing the door behind him. Besides the chief, there are two other people in the room, a man and a woman, who turn around to look at him. After entering, Jaemin gets a better look at them. He knows who the woman is, everybody at the academy does, however, he isn’t expecting to see the second face, one he is quite familiar with since he doesn’t share a lot about his work with him.

“Agent, Na, I presume you already know Agent Shon, and this is Mr. Huang, our intelligence analyst.” The woman acknowledges Jaemin’s presence with a slight nod, which he returns, and Renjun gives him a surprised look.

“Yes, sir. ” Jaemin replies.

"Great. Now I'm not sure how much you already heard, but we’ve got a serial killer in our hands. To be precise, we think it’s a copycat killer," He pauses to rub his temples, "So far, we know the unsub is a man, and that he is imitating a famous criminal we arrested not so long ago. I'm sure you know the case, it was quite notorious." He handles Jaemin a file, a heavy one, that is on top of a pile of other carpets on his desk, "I'm talking about Lee Donghyuck."

Oh, right, Fullsun. About two years ago, some students started to go missing. It was a high profile case from the beginning since all the victims were notorious people. It started with college students, and then it escalated to some notorious personalities like researchers and artists. Every single one of them was tortured and burned down to ashes while still alive. The name came from his modus operandi because every victim burned just like the sun. He killed around 24 people before he was apprehended and charged with multiple murders.

"The thing is...there were certain details that never went public about Donghyuck's case, for instance, we never discharged information about the crime scenes... and yet this man follows the same pattern. He does burn his victims and the victimology is the same, all of them were brilliant people," Renjun shudders next to him. "As I said before, there are some things we still haven't been able to figure out. We know he is an organized killer, skilled, and well-built. The victims show signs of torture before being burned. Furthermore, he doesn't have a signature which leads us to think he is just doing this the way Lee Donghyuck did it."

Jaemin stands there silent and Wendy clears her throat.

"Which is why I thought it would be a good idea if someone from the team interviews Donghyuck."

Shock crosses Wendy's face, "But, sir, he will never cooperate. He made his point pretty clear,"

"Not with us, hence Agent Na's presence."

Renjun speaks for the first time since Jaemin came in, "Sir, Jaem … Agent Na hasn't graduated yet."

"That's correct, but he's top of the class and he'll get his plaque in less than a month. I think this could count as his first task. What do you think, Na?"

Jaemin looks at the chief directly in the eye and then speaks, "I'll gladly carry on this assignment, sir." The man in front of him nods as if he already expected that response, "But, why would you choose someone new over your other agents? I'm pretty sure I'm not your best asset by far … what happened to the former agents involved in Lee's capture?"

The chief laughs, "There's nothing I like more than a man who is capable of admitting his own faults. You’re right. You see, the former team was made up of Agent Shon", he points to where Wendy is standing, "Agent Lee, Mr. Huang and myself, among others." He continues, "In fact, it was Agent Lee the one responsible for his capture.”

“Why isn’t Agent Lee here then?”

"I am afraid he's not available at the moment. And this time we’re on our own." The chief says curtly and Jaemin feels like he is missing something, but he can't tell what nor can he press further on the topic. 

"You are still young and inexperienced " Jaemin shrinks involuntarily and the chief adds, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not underestimating you, but he won't be expecting that. Let's see if Donghyuck lowers his guard a little."

Jaemin nods and he can feel Renjun's gaze on him, on his left, Wendy’s eyes are unfocused.

"You'll be going to the penitentiary today. I want you to read Donghyuck's file carefully so you can get the upper hand when you meet him. That being said, it's almost impossible to have an advantage on him. He is not like any other, you should keep that in mind. He will try to play you. Don't let him." Wendy twists her mouth, the only sign she's paying attention.

"Yes, sir."

"If that's everything, Agent Shon will walk you to Administration to give you an ID. She will also give you the copycat case's file so you may ask her any questions." Agent Shon dips her head and the chief says "Now, you are dismissed." Before Jaemin turns to walk out of the office, followed by Agent Shon and Renjun, the man stops him, "And please, Agent Na, keep this to yourself."

Jaemin bows and the three of them leave together.

"So, Na Jaemin, right?" Agent Shon's voice is high pitched but rather clear when she speaks.

"Yes, ma’am." 

"Oh, Wendy is fine. After all, we're colleagues now, aren't we? Besides I don't think I'm much older than you." She smiles cheekily and then turns to Renjun, "Why are you so quiet?" 

Renjun jerks his head. "I thought you don’t like it when I’m loud."

"You are right. I don't." She elbows Renjun in the ribs and he lets out an exaggerated groan.

They reach the Administration office, where a man dressed in black slacks and the ugliest grey shirt Jaemin has ever seen is waiting for them. The man’s face breaks into a big smile upon noticing Wendy.

"Eric! You have something for us?"

"You only come down when you want something." He complains, but handles Jaemin a badge regardless.

"This is for you. Uh, I used the picture from your record. I can take a new one right now if you want to since you’re gonna keep this ID, presumably." The guy with the ugly shirt, Eric, offers. 

"No, thanks, it's good." The picture was taken a day after he graduated from college and a year after Jeno did. 

Jaemin's driver's test had been scheduled for that day; he had already passed the written one, but he wasn't feeling confident in his practical skills. To be fair, Jaemin was still a little bit daunted by the city, by the sounds, the lights and shadows, and how everything seemed to be moving and constantly changing. It didn't make him feel out of place, but the opposite, he was just someone else going on.

However, from time to time Jaemin would feel everything was too good to be true. He would mess something up and nothing was worth trying. He would fade away anyway, either swallowed by the city or his apprehension. But there was Jeno. He took Jaemin out for ice cream and they ate until none of them could feel their teeth and Jaemin was sure they would get diabetes. They ate until there were 30 minutes left until his exam and Jaemin could only think about how Jeno's smile was the only thing that could surpass the sweetness of cookie dough. 

He barely passed the exam.

Eric and Wendy are still talking when Renjun turns to Jaemin. "I'm sorry for not saying anything before. I didn't know they would call you." The words fall from his lips softly and rushed.

Jaemin chuckles, "Yeah. Don't worry, Jun." He pauses "I guess we are officially working together then.

For some reason, Renjun doesn't seem particularly happy at that but he still raises his lips into a smile. "Should I call you Agent Na from now on?"

Jaemin rolls his eyes at him. 

While he doesn't know Renjun on the deepest of the levels, he’s barely known him for a year, he's come to recognize his moods and his reactions. Thus, his somber mood doesn’t get past Jaemin. He is about to ask Renjun ‘What's the matter’ when they get interrupted by Wendy, who joins them after saying goodbye to Eric. 

"Come on, you should change your clothes, and I still have to fill you in on the latest information we have for the case." 

Walking in silence, Wendy leads them towards the elevator and pushes the button. After the doors open and they get in, Wendy breathes out. "Alright. Where to start?" she says absentmindedly leaning on the wall.

Renjun presses the first-floor key. "January." He replies with a sigh, even though it wasn't really a question.

"Yes! Thanks." Wendy clicks her tongue. "It was at the beginning of this year, in January, when he started, but we really didn't catch on until the third victim. I mean, the police didn't inform us because they thought it was an accident. It did seem like an accident." Wendy tilts her head to look at Jaemin, "You should see the pictures. The place was completely destroyed by the fire and there was little left. Burned down to ashes. Gone. The forensics couldn't recover much evidence. No DNA, no fingerprints. The victim had no dental records, which made difficult to identify the...body."

The door opens and they get out and walk. "The police could only put a name to the body because of the statement given by the landlord who had seen the boy coming in and out. Kim Hajun, an art student from the local college. A prodigy. As I said, it was mistakenly believed to be an accident, due to the fact that the victim used to work with flammable materials. But then the second and third victims appeared, each one with at least a month between the incidents. Today we counted the 12th victim. He has escalated in frequency so fast, he goes after someone new following a week or so—" 

"Wait a second," Jaemin interrupts "Did you find any connection between the victims?"

Wendy shooks her head. "Not at the beginning. They were different in age, sex and racial groups. They didn't leave nearby. Nothing...until we caught on a pattern. It was the same in Donghuck's case. Notorious people." They turn right and walk past the auditorium. 

"Every victim was reported missing for a period of two days before we found their bodies. The medical examination showed that there were signs of torture before they were set on fire. All of them died by suffocation. We've established that he was imitating Donghyuck, seeing as he almost follows the same method and picks his victims according to what we think would be Donghyuck's criteria. We don't know how he got that information, but Lee Donghyuck has been in isolation since he was sent to the penitentiary. He's not allowed to have visitors either.” 

“We are aware that he isn’t...a sharing person, so we doubt he has an accomplice. As you know, the chief has decided he might be some help." She stops in her tracks and turns to Jaemin, dubious "Lee Donghyuck is —it's very likely that he’ll refuse to cooperate. Don't feel bad if things don't go smoothly, I would be surprised otherwise." She smiles sympathetically. 

“Any questions?”

"Yeah," Jaemin’s gaze travels from Wendy to Renjun. "If Lee Donghyuck is as intelligent as you’re telling me, how did Agent Lee manage to catch him?"

"Being intelligent doesn't mean being faultless. But to answer your question, Agent Lee is also very clever and hardworking. He had an advantage though." She stops in front of the changing room and turns to look at Jaemin. "Let's say Donghyuck wasn't expecting him. It's more or less like the chief told you."

"Everything else is in the file. I'll have someone leave a copy for you in the car. It'll be ready for you in," She pulls out her cellphone to check the time, "An hour. They will be waiting for you at the main entrance. If you need anything, feel free to call me, I don't have a card now, but you can ask Renjun. I believe you have his number already." Wendy smirks and Jaemin steps into the room, ready to take a shower and get rid of the jitters he's been feeling.

The slight tremor in his hands makes it difficult for Jaemin to hold the file properly and a growing headache makes it impossible for him to read a single word in front of him, so he closes it and looks up to the window. Jaemin blames it on the caffeine, the 6 shots of espresso he didn't even drink that morning, and carsickness, a completely unknown condition to Jaemin until this moment it seems.

He was right. It was a bad day indeed.

Jaemin is still deep in thought when the car stops at the outer-fence line where a security guard requests the vehicle pass for entry and authorized parking. Immediately after the driver pulls up, Jaemin steps out of the vehicle and is greeted by a petite woman in a dark uniform who introduces herself as one of the associate wardens. 

"You must be Mr. Na."

"Agent Na," Jaemin corrects her sticking out his hand "Nice to meet you."

"I beg your pardon," The woman shakes Jaemin’s hand and chuckles. "You agents are getting younger every time I see. Please, this way." The woman enters the nearest building and Jaemin follows her lead as she speaks again.

"I understand that you came here to interrogate Lee Donghyuck. A popular guy, isn't he? None of the other prisoners have had an agent coming for a talk, let alone two!" She says, catching Jaemin's attention. The chief never told him that he had already sent someone else before. If that was the case, what was the point of sending him as well? If that was the case, Donghyuck couldn't be possibly willing to cooperate with him. 

There’s a question right on the tip of his tongue, but when a noise hits him like a ton of bricks he forgets it completely. It's almost deafening, a cacophony of sounds indistinguishable from each other, every one from various sources. The noise is nearly as loud as his own heartbeat. Among what Jaemin believes to be screams of pain, he hears the impact of something hitting the metal bars and something, or someone most likely, falling to the ground. 

Feeling like his head is being struck with a hammer, Jaemin resists the urge to cover his ears and walks faster. The woman strides across the cell block, sealed off the rest of the construction, towards a steel door right in the corner. She takes a card from her uniform pocket and places it on top of the sensor.

Jaemin hears a short beep and the door opens, revealing a long corridor. There's still a buzz in Jaemin's ears and he slowly realizes that it’s actually coming from the ceiling-mounted surveillance cameras. He can see a bunch of them following their movements, a friendly reminder to prisoners and non-convicts alike: they’re being watched.

The white, almost blue, walls hurt Jaemin's eyes while they walk into the hallway. "I've never liked this block." The woman quivers, "I've seen enough men go crazy from being held in solitary confinement. I won't stay long. When you're finished Officer Moon will bring you out." She lifts her chin to point out a man standing impassive in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

As they get closer, the man averts his gaze from the small window in the door that allows him to observe the prisoner from the outside. 

"Captain Kwon." The man bows to the woman "Hello, I'm Taeil." He adds for Jaemin.

"Jaemin."

"He's got some important business to attend with Mr. Lee. Watch over him and make sure things go fine. I have to leave." The woman shakes Jaemin's hand before turning in her heels and disappearing, too quickly, through the same door they entered.

"Do you know the protocol?" Taeil doesn't give him a chance to answer. "He'll be handcuffed to the table. I'll be watching from here. I don’t suppose you’ve any personal items that could be used as a weapon with you?"

"That's right."

Through the window, Jaemin can see a small room with a metal bed bolted to the wall, next to a table with rounded edges, a toilet, and a sink. There's a figure lying still, facing down the mattress.

Taeil sticks a key in the lock and opens the cell door for him.

"He's not really asleep.," Taeil lets out as they step into the cell.

"Excuse me?" Jaemin asks.

"He likes to pretend he is," Taeil explains pointing at the figure. "Look closer." He adds sheepishly.

Jaemin does as he's told and spots the slightest movement of the man's chest rising and falling as he breathes. Jaemin isn't sure what he's supposed to notice.

He's still looking when the man, Donghyuck, jerks his body upright. A sly smile cracking onto his face.

"Very observant, Taeil," Donghyuck says, voice strangely sweet. "You never let me down."

Taeil gets closer to Donghyuck and gestures to him to move to the table and extend his arms for him. When he does so, Taeil sits him down handcuffed to the table.

"I'll be right outside. Let me know if you need anything." Taeil says, red-faced and looking at both of them with apprehension. Jaemin doesn't know whether he's talking to him or Donghyuck.

Once they’re alone, Jaemin comes to a measured distance closer to where Donghyuck is sitting and stands there awkwardly.

He's aware of Donghyuck's eyes fixated on him, expression unreadable while he blatantly scans Jaemin's face and body, his eyes lingering on the newly acquired badge.

Jaemin pretends that he doesn't care if he's being scrutinized. He doesn't mind since he's used to it. It's an all too familiar situation, in the end. He'd been observed since he was a little kid when his mother passed away and the townspeople, strangers to him, spread rumors about the events that led to the outcome. He'd been observed during middle school when kids used to talk enthusiastically during the endless hours of classes but Jaemin wouldn't say a word to any of them. He'd been observed quite often but somehow this time is different. Because here and now he feels caged in the small room, exposed to a man who seems physically incapable of any emotional display.

It's ironic. Donghyuck is handcuffed. Donghyuck is wearing that hideous and dull standard grey uniform, allegedly stripped of any trait of his identity. Yet he manages to wear them with dignity and poise as if they’re the finest clothes money can buy. And despite not having seen the sun in a while, Donghyuck's skin is the warmest color, like it's made of gold, shining on its own. He seems out of place, with his sun-kissed exterior standing out too much against the white naked walls and the cold in his eyes, leaving Jaemin baffled and wondering if that’s what monsters are supposed to look like.

Donghyuck seems to reach some particular conclusion, perhaps Jaemin doesn't represent a threat or maybe he just isn't worth his time, because his eyes stop moving as if he has finished his examination and looks at him, tilting his head to one side.

When Donghyuck meets his eyes, Jaemin feels like the temperature in the room drops, sending chills down his spine, and so it takes him a moment to find his voice. 

"Mr. Lee, my name is Jaemin. May I talk to you?"

"I have nowhere else to go at the moment." Donghyuck says absently, gesturing with his hands and making a sharp sound, the result of the chain that holds together the cuffs striking against the table.

It's not a clear answer. He hasn't said yes... but he hasn't said no either. Jaemin continues."Mr. Lee, due to recent events—" 

Donghyuck cuts him off. "Did you know I earned a Ph.D.?" 

The puzzled expression on Jaemin's face is crystal clear for him, and Jaemin realizes his mistake instantly. While Jaemin needs to read a file, a file he hasn't read on top of that, it seems like Donghyuck has already figured Jaemin out. 

"A trainee, I see." Donghyuck lets out a laugh, a sound completely devoid of any joy as if the man never had experienced it, setting off Jaemin's nerves a little more. "It's quite obvious you haven't graduated yet."

Jaemin started off with the wrong foot and now he can feel himself losing control over the situation. If he doesn't regain it he knows he won't get anything later. "I expected better I suppose. Don't you think it's what I deserve?" He says in a voice Jaemin can't decipher.

To a certain degree, Jaemin gets the idea which kind of person he's dealing with. 

"I'm not here to see you show off." Jaemin retorts.

"Oh, I'm sure you are not," Donghyuck singsongs, not missing a beat. "But I have something you want and you better start treating me properly." 

"I have a few questions that I'd appreciate if you answered. You don't have to do it, of course," Jaemin gets closer, faking confidence, until there's just the table between them. He does need Donghyuck to answer. "In which case me being here would be pointless, right?

Silence washes over them. It happens so fast, the fire burning the apathy out of his eyes, Jaemin almost misses it. This time he catches the slightest indication of a smile in Donghyuck's clouded face. It seems like Donghyuck is looking at him under a new light, his eyes glint with amusement after Jaemin's little display of bravado. 

The Chief had called him young and inexperienced. And it's fine, Jaemin thinks. It's the truth and he has no problem facing the facts. But the Chief had also said, even if it was an infinitesimal possibility, that Donghyuck could fall for it. 

The idea of someone else being just as astute as he would be a blow to Donghyuck's ego. It probably wouldn't cross his mind as it's part of who Donghyuck is, to think he is the smartest person in the room. For Jaemin, that it's textbook narcissistic behavior, and right now he needs Donghyuck to believe he can play Jaemin. Nonetheless, Jaemin doesn't ignore the signs that it's a double-edged sword, as he could make the same mistake and underestimate Donghyuck by judging him too quickly and putting a label on him.

"You certainly are an interesting one." Donghyuck finally says, smiling openly as if he was holding all the right cards for a winning hand, a royal flush, dragging the moment, and delighting in Jaemin's anticipation. "Let's start over then." He concludes, leaving a fluttering feeling in Jaemin's chest.

"Mr. Lee, would—" Jaemin starts talking when Donghyuck shooks his head showing disapproval. Jaemin second-guesses his intention and forces himself to smile. "Doctor Lee, would you answer a few questions for me?"

Donghyuck is wearing his composed expression once again, letting Jaemin see only what he wanted to show, a piece of something much bigger.

"Are you here to ask for advice on your alleged copycat?"

Jaemin freezes. From what he understood, the case hadn't gone public until that same day, "How did you know?"

"Don’t you read the news?" He doesn’t hide the smile that creeps onto his face.

Jaemin waits for him to continue, but he doesn't. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"What led you to believe it's a copycat?"

Jaemin recalls part of the conversation that took place in the morning. "This person is replicating crime scenes, your crime scenes, in precise detail." Donghyuck hums. "He's been systematically reproducing your modus operandi, the victims, and has never left a signature."

"He?"

"It's part of the profile the unit is working on. A young man with—"

"You should double-check that," Donghyuck says lightly, "I wouldn't rely on their judgment too much."

"They put you in here, didn't they?"

Donghyuck's face darkens. "Sure." He looks down and examines his fingernails attentively, ignoring his presence as if Jaemin weren't in the room with him anymore.

Jaemin knows he won't get anything else at the moment, and so he takes the silence as his cue to leave and turns around stepping towards the door. A moment later, Taeil is opening the door and stepping inside, key in hand ready to uncuff Donghyuck.

Before Jaemin walks through the door he hears Donghyuck's cheery voice "See you next time!"

Jaemin walks out without looking back.

All things considered, is a win for him.

It's later than usual when Jaemin arrives at his place, stumbling while he carries grocery bags close to his body with both hands. He heads to the kitchen, from where the nice smell of food is coming out.

Jeno is standing next to the sink, sipping a cup of tea, when he notices him. 

"I'm so sorry," Jaemin starts, "I lost track of time and—"

"I know," Jeno hushes him, "I've heard you had a busy day."

"Does Renjun ever shut up?" Jaemin groans.

Jeno puts the cup down and chuckles. "It's his best attribute."

That isn't exactly false. After spending the afternoon with him, Jaemin was grateful for Renjun's constant chatter, his soothing voice preventing him from getting another headache.

A couple of hours earlier, following his meeting with Donghyuck , Jaemin had rushed back to the car, restlessly eager to get back to the headquarters. He couldn't stop mulling over Donghyuck's words, reflecting on his encounter with the man, until the car reached the main building. Once there, he started typing a report on Donghyuck, working with the seemingly little information he was given. 

"Is this everything?" Wendy asked when Jaemin handed her the memo. He had looked for Chief Lee with no luck, and then he went to Renjun's office, who took him to Wendy.

"It's all there." Jaemin confirmed.

"And what do you think?”

Jaemin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands buried in his pockets. "He said it himself...isn't there any chance that you got something wrong?

"I'm not taking this personally," Wendy sighed, "But why do you believe him?"

Because Donghyuck knew what he was doing. Choosing his words carefully for Jaemin to bite the hook, and come back for more. He’d said he would see him next time. But Jaemin couldn't say any of that. 

"He might be interested in getting some kind of deal," Renjun filled in for him. "Maybe he wants to be transferred to another prison or better privileges."

"No, he doesn't." Wendy shaked his head. "This is what he does! He's leading you on."

Renjun fell silent, and Jaemin could only admire Wendy's quick reasoning.

"You asked me to get information and I did. Wasn't the point of this to get his insight?" Jaemin concluded.

Wendy sat down, resting her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands. “Alright. Let's do it then.”

“Renjun, I need you to go over the latest cases,” She paused, “And Jaemin, please take a seat.”

Over the days that follow, Renjun and Jaemin review the scarce information available, and Wendy, who comes straight from meetings, drags them —not so gently— outside of the room once it's their time to leave. Looking for a needle in a haystack would be easier, Jaemin thinks, since they'd know at least whatever it was thatis they were looking for. Nobody seems optimistic about finding new evidence and Jaemin is starting to believe Wendy was right about it being a waste of time.

At the end of the week, Jaemin goes back to the apartment feeling defeated. He finds Jeno sleeping on the couch, paper sheets scattered around the floor —Jaemin doesn't need to look at them to know they're part of a play script Jeno must've been rehearsing— and the television on, somehow the background noise of the TV helps Jeno with his reading. Jaemin doesn't remember Jeno mentioning anything about a new project he is working on. 

Carefully not to wake the man up, Jaemin picks up the papers, setting them on the table and grabs the remote control. He shuts down the television and the well-dressed woman who was speaking to the camera, giving headlines, disappears. Jaemin throws a blanket on Jeno before he leaves to the kitchen to make dinner when a thought pops into his head.

In a flash, Jaemin dials Renjun's number, idea buzzing around in his head, and turns on the TV. 

The next day, Renjun gets them access to any clips of footage including Donghyuck from the last few weeks and they spend the morning checking the recordings. 

Renjun yawns and Wendy gets up to get some coffee. "What makes you so sure we'll find something?" 

Don't you read the news?

Read.

"It seemed like he found it somewhat humorous," Jaemin explains, "Ccall it a gut feeling."

"I guess he’s the only one who would find all of this funny." Renjun shudders with horror. "Look, he never got his hands on a newspaper, the whole point of being in solitary confinement is to be cut off from others."

And that's it. 

"He isn't," Jaemin blurts out, "He isn't completely cut off. I mean, he still gets to talk with the guards, right?"

They fast-forward through the recordings, increasing the playback speed until Jaemin sees a familiar face approaching Donghyuck with a metal tray of what is presumably a meal. Jaemin tells Renjun to slow down the video and they watch as Moon Taeil gives a hint of a smile to Donghyuck who, with his back facing the camera, says something to him making the guard twist his lips and reply. It's barely a conversation. 

Jaemin directs his gaze at the timestamp and motions to Renjun to do the same. It's a day after the last victim disappeared. 

Renjun raises his eyebrows and starts typing on the computer. "I'll get a copy of the newspapers from that day."

Jaemin nods and stands up. "Can you get me an address?"

"Check your phone." 

Moon Taeil lives in the outskirts of the city, in a quiet neighborhood not far away from the federal administrative maximum facility. Jaemin's phone rings while the driver parks and Jaemin exits the car.

"He isn't our guy." Wendy's voice sounds disappointed on the other end of the line. "He's far from being a suspect. I've read his record, and the profile doesn't match at all. Did you know that he takes care of his younger siblings?"

Jaemin reaches the door of Taeil's house and feels the need to bang his head against the wood. "I'm sorry you went there for nothing." Wendy says before hanging up.

He knocks on the door several times until someone opens and the sound of kids shouting comes up.

Taeil looks surprised to see him. "Agent Na?"

"Hello, Mr. Moon, may I talk to you?

Taeil nods and steps outside, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, the place is a mess. How can I help you?"

"I understand that you are assigned to Lee Donghyuck's cell."

"On the morning shift for a couple of months now."

"How would you describe your relationship with him?"

Taeil scratches his cheek and gives him a confused look. "I stand outside his cell for 8 hours a day," He makes a humming sound, "Being in isolation is almost as much a punishment for me as it is for him, you can't imagine what it's like to spend hours there in utter silence. At least I get Lee to talk from time to time, although most of the time I'm the one talking."

"What do you talk about?" Jaemin inquires.

"We can't chat about the weather, right?" Taeil laughs bitterly, "It's usually things that I've read that I think he might find interesting. Books, magazines—"

"Newspapers?"

"Naturally, but mostly the headings."

"I understand. Thanks for your time." Jaemin is halfway out the door when he remembers something. "Sorry, can I ask which newspaper you read?

The Black Herald is a daily morning newspaper on the forefront of journalism, with a large coverage and the highest circulation in the city. After a short call, telling Renjun to narrow down the search, Jaemin returns to the office and finds the whole floor covered with paper. The front pages of every edition of The Black Herald, since the first victims were missing, are displayed on the wooden tiles.

Wendy is down on her knees, her eyes moving back and forth rapidly between the papers. Next to her, Renjun's face looks lighter than it normally does as he stares at one of the covers.

"We got it." Wendy's eyes light up when she looks up to Jaemin.

As Wendy said, they've got the pattern. Jaemin is no expert but even he can see that each victim had been featured on the cover a day prior they disappeared, as if predicting the crime. A young musician releasing his first album, a retired politician involved in alleged corruption cases, an athlete commenting on her upcoming tournament, and such on, were the targets of the unsub.

The small victory merely lasts a short moment. Since the case went public, the chief had been dealing with a PR disaster, speaking on behalf of the Unit and Wendy's request for a warrant to have access to the information the newspaper handles is denied. "It's not enough to get an order, you know better than that." Chief Lee allows a tired smile, "It's the closest we've been to find something, you're doing good, now get to the bottom of this."

In accordance with the previous attacks, Wendy estimates that the suspect will strike again in the next two days and they get down to work fast. Profiles are found to be close to the actual perpetrator, never a hundred percent accurate, but as Wendy goes through the facts unrelentingly one last time, collecting the information into a framework, it seems like she has all the answers. Jaemin steps in occasionally, without having actual experience in profiling, and the profile is completed soon.

"Okay." Wendy rubs her eyes and turns to Renjun, who had been on the phone with the newspaper publisher —to get them to stop printing for the next few days— with no success. He shakes his head in answers at Wendy's expectant look. 

The next part is harder. After they give the profile to Renjun, they dedicate the rest of the afternoon to compile a list of suspects. The first victim is key to understanding the suspect, the only one who wasn't on the front page, so it's reasonable, as Wendy explains, that the suspect knew the first victim beforehand and thus the killing was personal. 

Something doesn't quite fit. The first victim was reserved and while people looked up to him, he didn't actually interact with many of them, too focused on his work. Renjun looks into the family record of the first victim only to find that the father passed away a long time ago and the mother was a fairly well-known artist who moved to another city.

Then he expands the search by typing the victim's name. A couple of articles pop up, the latest from The Black Herald consisting of a few lines in which it's mentioned he took second place in an open art competition. 

Wendy divides the existing list of suspects, people —males— she thinks might have been jealous of the success of the man given his work was apparently the center of his life and gives each one a handful of names. 

They're still in the middle of examining the possible suspects' records when Jaemin catches a glimpse of the outside from the windows, the sky pitch black, and checks his phone. It's long past midnight, and he has several missed calls from Jeno. Jaemin calls him back but it's not surprising that his friend doesn't answer considering the time. He leaves a message letting Jeno know he's staying at the office. He turns and directs his attention at the other two people in the room, taking note of the bags under Wendy's eyes and Renjun's head falling from one side to another. 

He feels they’re close.

Jaemin wakes up the following morning with a sudden jolt and the instant tap on his arm stops. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes and meets Renjun's fear-widened eyes. Renjun gives him the most recent issue of The Black Herald and Jaemin reads the headlines. 

It's about a train crashing into a truck and the multiple casualties that followed afterward. Below that title, in a smaller font, the debut of a rookie as the lead actor in one of the most famous plays produced in recent years is announced. There's a picture attached to the caption, a man wrinkling his eyes as he smiles boyishly, looking at the camera. It's Jeno.

A wave of panic washes over Jaemin for a second and then he goes on autopilot. “Track his phone.” He demands and Renjun, taken aback, complies his order. 

“He’s in a theatre, in the heart of downtown—” 

“I know where it is.” Jaemin grabs a pair of keys of one of the official vehicles and storms out of the office, much to Wendy’s surprise.

Jaemin hates driving, he feels an utter aversion to the large number of cars on the lanes, but he removes that thought of his mind as he steps on the gas pedal. The venue is located almost on the other side of the city, and Jaemin has never hated so much living in the city.

He finally reaches the theatre and enters the place in a rush, calling Jeno’s name out loud. Jaemin runs into one of the prop guys, a tall boy named Jisung and asks for his friend.

"Yeah, sure, he was here earlier for a meeting with the director of the play for a bit and then he left."

Jaemin's heart skips as he searches for his friend all over the place. In the end, he calls Renjun, who tells him the device is still at the same spot. Jaemin is in the process of deciding whether to leave the venue or stay a little longer in case Jeno appears when he catches sight of a small object on the floor, a square-shaped phone with a cracked screen.

At the same time that Jaemin gets in the car, following the road to the headquarters, he receives a call from Wendy.

Jaemin answers without taking his eyes off the road. "Did you find him?" 

"I'm still working on it," There's a quaver in her voice, "I've talked to Chief Lee and he said he'd—"

"Put Renjun on the phone please." Jaemin interrupts her.

"It's me." Renjun speaks after a moment

Considering what happened, Jaemin wonders why they wasted so much time trying to figure out something obviously beyond their —his— knowledge. "I'm going to the penitentiary, l need to speak to Donghyuck."

"But you're not authorized." Renjun mutters.

And why waste their time when there's someone who can actually be of use? "Let them know I'll be there soon." 

Jaemin has no difficulty getting into the facility and if Captain Kwon finds his presence strange, she doesn't say a word.

This time there's another guard, a man with a large heavy body and a short thick neck. He barely spares a glance at Jaemin, opening the door cell for him and leaves once he has secured Donghyuck to the table. 

"You took your time." Donghyuck speaks first, sneaking a look at him through his eyelashes.

Jaemin knit his brows, the sight of the man stirs up a whole range of emotions, and it's neither the time nor the place, but he feels self-conscious about his appearance, his wrinkled clothes and dirty hair.

"You knew." Jaemin's voices come out tight, "You knew about this case, you knew about the victims and the pattern. Now I'm asking you to please give me a name."

Dongyuck's fingertapping echoes in the room seconds after he has stopped and his words cause a sudden coldness that hits Jaemin's core. "I'm not interested."

"You —you did it once." Jaemin's shoulders tense up and his arms drop to his sides.

"I was bored," Donghyuck waves his hand dismissively, "What's in it for me this time?"

"My friend is missing and—"

"I don't need your gratitude." Donghyuck replies curtly.

There's an uneasy feeling in the pit of Jaemin’s stomach as if Donhyuck himself had opened it and tied a knot there without moving from his seat. He clenches his fists, a subtle movement that draws Donghyuck's attention who gives him a twisted smile. "Beating me up isn't going to work either."

Jaemin feels the full weight of the four walls as if they were closing in, and paces around the room, a locked up animal in the predator's cage. He focuses on his breathing, holding his breath and exhaling slowly. He focuses on someone else's laughter. Breath in. He focuses on someone else's touch. Breath out.

Donghyuck is still looking at him, a big smile plastered on his face, as if what he's seeing satisfied him, and Jaemin forces himself to meet his eyes. Donghyuck licks his lips, savouring Jaemin's distress, before speaking.

"You've entertained me. I'll give you that." Donghyuck laces his fingers. "I'll give you the name in exchange of a little favour."

Jaemin nods and he's not pretending this time., Donghyuck has full control. There's nothing Donghyuck likes more than being in control, after all. Jaemin can give that, he can give anything for Jeno.

Jaemin practically speeds the road, swerving in-between cars, and pulls out his cellphone on a red light. He removes the low battery popup warning and calls Wendy. She picks up the phone on the first ring.

"Our suspect is Hajun." Jaemin cuts right to the chase, "Tell Renjun to search for other properties, favorite spots, anything.”

Wendy gasps and switches to speaker mode. "Hajun? As in the first victim?" 

The light changes from red to green and Jaemin recounts hastily what happened, skipping the part in which he made a deal with Donghyuck. "You never actually identified what was left of the body, right? And thinking about it, he never pissed off someone, but it was the other way around. Hajun made his first kill personal because he sensed as a personal offense to him, to his abilities. He was humiliated, which led to feelings of frustration and anger and he released them, we know how it ended, but he couldn't return to a normal state of self-worth. He fits on the profile."

"That bastard faked his own death," Wendy mutters, "And what about the first victim? Who was that?"

"Probably the guy who won the art competition. There was nothing about him after that."

Wendy doesn't reply because Renjun interrupts her. "His apartment is occupied by someone else now, and the house he grew up in is not in the city, but there's an old studio —shut down years ago— that he used to go to. I sent you the address."

Before his cell phone runs out of battery, Jaemin reads the message and memorizes it.

"Don't do anything stupid, I'm sending some agents," Wendy, the voice of the reason, tries to stops him. "I'm on my way too, wait for me."

The studio is further than Jamein had expected and he wonders if the people Wendy sent already arrived, but as he gets out of the car and gets closer to the studio, no patrol car to be seen, he knows it isn't that way.

Jaemin isn't stupid, but he's desperate enough to go inside without a weapon and back up. After a quick inspection of the place, he realizes that the only way to enter the place is through the roof of the property, so he holds on to some loose bricks and propels himself up. The rough surface of the exterior scrapes his skin and rips his shirt as he climbs, and once he's on the top he sits up and enters the studio through the rooftop exit. 

The place is abandoned, and Jaemin goes down the stairs carefully, the steps creak under his weight, and pushes the door. The study is a large workroom with poor illumination, big windows and closed curtains, as well as the strong smell of chemicals, several cans of paint on the floor and covered easels filling the room. 

Jaemin looks for anything he can use as a weapon when he feels a sudden movement from behind and throws himself to the ground, just in time to avoid being hit by a tube of metal. He slides back, fumbling a can, but a hard kick against his ribs stops him. Jaemin hears a crack and grabs the aggressor's leg, yanks it making the other lose his balance and fall, growling. Jaemin rolls to the side, his torso burning with the action, and stands up inspecting the room. He can't see well but, in the background, he swears he sees the figure of a man lying on the floor motionless. He turns around at the same time the man charges towards him with the tube in his hands. 

The impact leaves Jaemin half-conscious with a throbbing head, unable to move, and he closes his eyes, waiting for the next blow. It never comes. Instead, there's a piercing sound and people are taking over the place. He can single out Wendy's face among the strangers and for the first time that day, he smiles. 

He struggles to get up, but with Wendy by his side —she gives him a disapproving look— he makes his way to Jeno who's been carried to an ambulance. Jeno is unconscious but pretty much alive, and relief overwhelms Jaemin, his knees give away and he falls, but he doesn't stop hugging Jeno fiercely.

Jaemin doesn't remember his promise until weeks later, after he’s graduated from the academy and gotten his plaque for real this time, when things have calmed down and he's in the shooting range, cleaning his gun. 

He's finished practicing when he overhears a conversation, two men talking about how the infamous Fullsun escaped from his cell. 

"You will know the right moment to do it." 

His hands feel cold and clammy and he drops the gun.

"And I will know if you break your promise."

He rushes back to the office and finds the file he's looking for in the drawer of his desk. It's a little worn out. 

He almost knows the information by heart, but there's a name he still doesn't recognize. He checks the name and his contact info and then dials the area code and the number. 

The phone rings three times, four times, and Jaemin is seconds away from hanging up, convinced no one is going to pick up, when he hears a husky voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Is this Agent Lee?"

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! If you made it til here...thank you!


End file.
